


Before you can even say good morning

by Gabideckerstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, Masturbation, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, My First AO3 Post, NSFW Art, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabideckerstar/pseuds/Gabideckerstar
Summary: After a lazzy night, Lucifer wakes up wanting to make it up for his girlfriend.“I love to do this to you. Making you scream my name before you can even say good morning.”
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	Before you can even say good morning

**Author's Note:**

> The fanart was made by @lucifersubstar @toqart_nsfw on twitter
> 
> You can also follow me on twitter if you want to @perfectgerman
> 
> English is not my first language, so every mistake is on me. Be kind. 
> 
> Also this is my first post in AO3.

Mornings like this were always perfect. Specially after a night like that, with so much sex that she could sleep the whole night without waking up even once, which was rare at this point. But waking up cuddling with Lucifer, on his penthouse, with no pre-teen to worry about and on a weekend during spring really feels like heaven, she doesn’t know what else would be better than that.

His hot body on hers, arms down her belly, hands over his, but truly hers, shirt, his breath on her neck and bare chest glued to her back. Nothing could make it better in Chloe’s head, but in Lucifer’s though, he always knew how to make it better.

She usually was not the first to wake up, she had the feeling she want the first today either. With his breath intensifying on her neck, she heard his voice “are you awake, my love?”. _My love_ , wow, it always seemed to surprise her when Lucifer said this kind of words to her, how far they have come, and by that Chloe answered, murmuring “umhum”, while trying to stretch herself under his arms and accidentally, or not, rubbing her behind on his cock, covered only by a thin cetin short.

“Have I ever told you how good your hair smells?” Lucifer said, on his sleepy voice still, which made her crazy. “I don’t think so, no”. “Well, your hair smells amazing detective”. On their half-asleep talk they were trying to find an even more comfortable position.

Lucifer rubbed her belly, trying to tickle her a little bit and make sure she was wake after they continue their fun.

Lucifer usually putted his “at least three orgasms more than me policy” very seriously, but this week has been so tiring, his detective fell deeply asleep before her third round, not even giving him the chance to make sure of his promises. He was not disappointed though, completely satisfied, sexually and emotionally.

“Thank you, babe, your whole body smells amazing” Chloe said, under her sleepy voice, maybe trying to seduce him, but not really, but also definitely trying to seduce him. Kissing her neck and under her ears she heard him saying “I love you so much, dearest”, she laughed, replying to him at the same intensity.

“By the way, your whole body smells amazing too. Though I have one preferred spot. Do you know what it is?” Lucifer kept rubbing her belly, lowering it a bit, and trying to get her behind even closer to his front. She noticed, of course, “I could only guess, but I can imagine, since you tell me all the time when you’re eating me out” she giggled, making him giggle too.

The position was weird, truly, but Lucifer always gets what he wants, and this morning he wants to hear her scream his name, again. Biting her earlobe softly while bringing her -his- dress shirt up he could already hear her moaning, without even being touched properly.

“Do you want to eat first, darling?” carefully asking for her consent, which always seemed to impress her, how they were together for months and had _a lot_ of sex, but every time he found a way to know if she was sure, always making her fall harder for him. “just- keep going Lucifer”, nodding. 

Lowering his hand and kissing the exposed area on her neck, he located his hands inside her underwear, not caring about actually taking it off, there was no need to do so. Circling her vulva slowly, just to get the best reactions out of her.

As soon as he increased the velocity of his movements, she grabbed his hands, looking forward for even more friction. Chloe knows he is going to give her _everything_ and _anything_ she desires, even if she does not know that’s what she wants.

“Lucifer-“ in a begging tone Chloe said, while he kept massaging her and kissing her neck. “Hum?” not stopping his movements and keeping his pace exactly how he knew she likes. Trying to get more friction, Chloe rubbed hew cheeks on his already hard cock, she desperately needed him, _desired more of him,_ always, but specially now.

“Oh baby, you know I got you, don’t you? There’s no need to _beg_ ” Lucifer said as he lowered his hand even more, introducing his long pianist middle finger in her suddenly, making her moan even louder. “L-lucifer” Chloe said, trying to recover her breath, making her whine even more. 

He kept going in and out of her and circling her bud until she didn’t have the strength to moan anymore, she could only hold his hands harder and feel more of everything. The _more_ she has been needing, his tongue marking her in the way the hated but actually loved, feeling more of him on her back, the cuddle comfort and his hard wood rubbing her cheeks. She could feel everything.

“I love to do this to you” he said between kisses, noticing her neck already had many hickeys but giving her more, _it is a Saturday anyway_ , the thought. “making you scream my name before you can even say good morning”, he bit her earlobe the way she likes.

She knew she couldn’t hold it for too long anymore, he knew it too “L-Luc-“unable to even speak of pleasure. “Let go darling, I’m here for you.” He kissed her cheek, looking for her mouth, as she gave it to him.

The kiss was slopy, but _so good_ , it always was good. But as she collapsed on his hands, squeezing her walls, while he curled his fingers and massaged her clit, it all felt better. She orgasmed so hard against her face felt all red and burning, as if she was the devil, not him.

Driving her through her high he kept circling her slowly, careful to not overstimulate her so much. He stopped and undid the cuddle, trying to give her some air to come back to reality.

“All good, darling?” he asked while handing her a glass of water. “All good, thanks,” they kissed lovingly, as usual, “and good morning”, she said while giggling.

“Good morning, my love”. They stayed in bed making out until their body were too weak to keep going, in need of food.

As amazing as the sex, his food was also awesome. They ate together and spent the whole weekend doing what they did best, loved each other.


End file.
